Let Me Love You
by demetriasbitch
Summary: Jennel auditions for the X Factor never thinking that she would fall in love with her mentor. Jennel/Demi. Dennel.
1. Chapter 1

"My name's Jennel Garcia, I'm 18 years old, I'm from Rochester, MA, and I just graduated from highschool. Life starts now. Life starts right now. Today." This was the day that changed the rest of my life.

"Who are you more excited to see?" a young girl who I was talking to asked.

"I wanna meet Britney the most. Britney or Demi, I don't know. It's really hard to choose which one I like better," I said. Today, I don't know why that was even questioned in my mind. Before I could say anything else, I got cut off by a woman in all black carrying a clipboard.

"Alright guys we're gonna go back stage. So just come and follow me," she said. I got super nervous.

"I think it's for me," I said. _This is it. This is it. My family, they're my motivation. I'm doing this for them. I just want to make them proud_, I thought. The same woman in black brought me to side stage. _I'm nervous. I'm excited._ The act before me got four "no's." _I'm just going to pretend that I'm in my room singing to myself. But there are people watching me including four really important people_. I walked onto center stage. _I'm so nervous._ Demi looks up at me.

"Hi," she said smiling. _Oh my God! She's looking at me._

"Hi!" I said just a little too excited. _Dammit, Jennel, get a grip._

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good how are you?" I quickly responded.

"I'm great. Thank you. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Jennel Garcia," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said. _Nice to meet you, too._ Oh shit I said that out loud.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I am 18 years old," I responded.

"So, who are your inspirations?" she asked. _You. Wait I can't say that. I'll sound like a kiss ass._

"Lady GaGa. Uh, I'm into a lot of old rock, Pat Benatar," I responded. Simon said something I didn't quite catch, but I heard him say, "right?" so I just agreed. Then, he said good luck. _This is it I'm so nervous_. The song started, Paris by Grace Potter. I started moving my hips and singing. I got into my element. I got all four judges attentions pretty quickly. I finished the song and the crowd was going wild. I was pretty sure my face was going to explode from my smiling.

"Wow. Feisty little fire ball. I'm feeling you. I am so feeling you," LA said. Demi motioned for Britney to talk.

"I was not expecting that. That was absolutely incredible. That was amazing," She said. Then it was Demi's turn.

"You know what I find really, really interesting is that you have such a cute face and you're really likeable, and then all of a sudden you're like 'I'm on fire.' Like I literally wrote down in my notes like 'HOT.' Okay? You're awesome," she said. _Oh my God! She just called me cute and likeable and hot._

"Jennel, let me tell you sweetheart, you are on the money because right now what is missing in the pop charts is a young Pat Benatar someone like that. I love the idea. A pop record. A rock record. You're different. You're exciting. I really, really, really like you. I like you a lot," Simon said. Then, it was time to vote. Demi was first.

"Yes… Yes… Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes," she said. Then LA said yes. Then Britney said yes. Then Simon said yes. I went backstage crying and shaking. My family jumped on me giving me hugs. I didn't expect them to like me that much.

That was the day that changed my life. That was the day I met Demi Lovato.


	2. Chapter 2

**A month later**

I was in Miami, Florida for boot camp. I was so nervous. _What if the judges don't like me? What if I don't live up to their expectations?_

"Jennel Garcia?" LA called out. I stand up and walked to the center of the stage where all the contestants and judges could see me. "You had a really good audition," he said.

"Yeah… I don't really remember it. It was like a dream," I said.

"I remember it very well," Simon said.

"It was incredible," Demi said. I looked at Demi. Her blonde hair was in a fishtail braid that was dip dyed blue. Last time I saw her it was dip dyed pink. I felt self-conscious so I pulled my hair out of the messy ponytail it resided in. "Sweeter" by Gavin DeGraw started playing. I flipped my hair and started singing. I felt the eyes of jealous contestants and pleased judges on me as I sang. Then, Simon put his hand up to stop the song. People started clapping and I went back to my seat. One of the boys next to me said that he could hear Demi who said I had "mad sex appeal" and LA who said I was "very spicy."

I couldn't help but blush when he told me what Demi said and continued to stare at Demi as boot camp went on. Demi caught me staring once and smiled. I instantly blushed and looked away.

On day two of boot camp, we had to sing with someone else that the judges paired us with. I got put with the ever arrogant Tara Simon. I was too intimidated to tell her that I didn't like the song she picked. It was "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac. It was completely out of my genre of music. It totally didn't fit me, but Tara kept saying that we were set on the song. Tara completely took advantage of me. I knew my performance was terrible.

At the end of the song, Simon looked up and said, "I don't know why you chose that song, either of you. I just don't get it," he said shrugging. Tara argued with him. "I'm gonna guess, Tara, you chose the song," he said, "I feel really bad for you, Jennel, but that's the way it goes. Thank You."

I quickly walked off giving my microphone away. I felt terrible when I went backstage.

The judges were taking a break and I had gone for a walk around the building to find a quiet place to sit. When I did, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was so ready to rip whoever it was to shreds, but when I looked up I saw Demi. I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. I just kept staring into her beautiful, brown eyes. Then, I realized she was expecting an answer.

"Oh, yeah, I'm f-fine," I said cursing myself for stuttering. She laughed and I found myself smiling at the beautiful sound.

"You, sure?" she asked more serious. I looked down but felt her eyes burning into the top of my head.

"No," I said. "I didn't want to do that song and I should have said something before we sang it. I ruined my chances of being in this competition." I started crying and she pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was and how nice she smelled. She smelled like vanilla, but her hair had a slight fruity smell. I inhaled deeply.

"You didn't ruin your chances. We are also gonna decide this based on your first audition and yesterday's audition. Besides, today's performance wasn't terrible. It just wasn't your style," she said. Pulling away, I tried wiping my eyes, but she caught my hand before I could and wiped my tears for me. I couldn't help but marvel over the tingles that I felt in the hand she was holding. My stomach burst into butterflies and I couldn't stop staring at her lips. They looked so inviting. I didn't even notice I was leaning in until my lips were on hers. I had kissed both guys and girls before, but it had never felt like this. Her lips were smooth and soft and just felt do good against mine. I couldn't stop kissing her. That's when I noticed she was kissing me back. When air was necessary, we pulled apart. I felt disappointed in the loss of contact, but quickly felt panicked and nervous.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Oh my God. You probably think I'm some weird-" I started but was quickly cut off by her hand on my lips.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I kissed you back. I know I shouldn't have, but I did," she said dropping the hand that was on my lips into her lap. All of a sudden I felt her lips on mine again and realized she had kissed me. I quickly kissed back wrapping my arms around her waist as hers wrapped around my neck. I felt her tongue swipe across my lower lip and immediately opened my mouth to give her access. Her tongue in my mouth caused an instant burst of heat… _down there_. I moaned in my mouth and tightened my grip on her waist. Her hands gripped onto my hair and pulled lightly. _Fuck. That felt so good. _

Then, we slowly pulled away leaning our foreheads together. Demi's eyes closed tightly.

"We can't do this," she said. I pulled out of her grip and she sighed. "I'm sorry, but if anyone found out you would get eliminated and I would be fired."

"No one needs to know," I said.

"Someone always finds out with these kinds of things," she said.

"I can keep quiet. No one needs to know. Demi, I really like you," I said. She sighed.

"I like you, too," she said then looked up at me. "Okay. If you promise not to tell anyone and to hide this then we can be together."

I held my pinky out and she laughed as I smiled. She looped her pinky into mine and shakes it.

I pecked her lips again before she had to get back to the other judges.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the judges had everyone meet back at the auditorium. There they would choose people from each category to go on in the competition to their judge's house. Each category is assigned a different judge. We are not told who our judge will be. There were four categories being picked: teens, young adults, over 25s, and groups. I was a part of the young adults. My group was being chosen first. Simon called out CeCe Frey and told her that she was going to her judge's house. Then LA called Willie's name. I had talked to Willie and found out that he is a very nice guy. I'm excited for him. The Demi started talking and her eyes met mine.

"Also going through to the judge's homes is Jennel Garcia," she said. I immediately brought my hands up to my eyes to stop the tears of joy that streamed down my face. I gave a huge hug to Jillian, smiled at Demi, and walked off the stage.

Jillian walked out crying but also smiling. She made it. Thank God. I knew that she and Demi had a special connection during Jillian's audition because of their similar pasts and I'm so happy that one of my friends made it through.

Later that night, I got a text from Demi. (She had given me her number the day before after our kiss).

_Hey, sweets. I'm so happy for you. I know you can do this. I'm rooting for you all the way. Love, Demi._

I smiled and blushed thinking about Demi. Jillian noticed my look and gave me a confused look.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that we made it," I said. She shrugged taking that as a valid response.

**A month later**

All six of the young adults who made it to judge's homes (CeCe, Willie, Jillian, Paige, Nick, and I) were brought to L.A. and driven to a modern looking loft. Demi refused to tell me which judge got which group because she wanted it to be a surprise. I really hoped that it would be my group. I knew that Jillian wanted Demi as a mentor as well because of their connections with bullying. I couldn't help feeling a tad bit jealous of that but shook it off knowing that Demi was with me and that Jillian had a thing for Nick Youngerman, another contestant in our group.

The X Factor started on FOX and I had watched to see my audition and Demi. I had to admit that I was jealous at Demi's flirting with some of the contestants, especially Emblem3 because she seemed to go red as soon as she saw them. She also said that she had a girl crush on CeCe Frey, which made me jealous because I wanted to be her only crush, girl or boy. On the bright side, people on twitter seemed to like me, and some of Demi's "lovatics" had tweeted that they thought Demi had a girl crush on me.

When we arrived to the judge's loft, we sat on one of the couches waiting for the mentor to come out. Demi walked out and I couldn't help the smile that enveloped my entire face. We had hung out a few times over the past month. I hadn't seen her in a week but we texted all the time. Demi gave each of us a hug. Ours lasted just a second or two longer than necessary.

"I will devote everything to you guys and I'm gonna teach you with the help of my friend. He's sold over 20 million records. Please welcome… Nick Jonas," Demi said. I couldn't help the little fangirling I did after hearing that because I always loved the Jonas Brothers growing up. My first concert was them and Demi. I haven't told her that yet. Demi told us to get prepared to sing for her and Nick and then hugged us all again.

I decided to be a little flirty since Demi has definitely been the more flirty of the two of us. So the song I decided to sing was "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. I was the first to perform. When I said my song choice Demi smiled and Nick made a surprised and slightly uncomfortable face while Demi laughed at him. After I finished I was sent back to the room with the other contestants. I suddenly felt nervous. I knew that Demi wouldn't pick me just because we were sort of dating and I knew that the other contestants were really good. I hoped that I did enough to stay in the competition.

After everyone had finished singing, I got a text from Demi.

_Hey, babe, can you meet me in the bathroom? It's straight down the hall and then take a right. Love, Demi._

I quickly responded with a, _yes, _before making my way toward the bathroom.

Shortly after I walked in, Demi shut the door pushing me against it while kissing me. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip as her finger nails grazed my lower back under my shirt. I granted her access and indulged in the intoxicating feeling of her tongue in my mouth. As quickly as it starts, it ends and she pulls away and out of my grip completely before I can process anything.

"So you like kissing girls or you like kissing me?" she asked wearing a knowing smirk. I laughed.

"I like kissing you. A lot. I want to kiss you again," I said. I started leaning in but she stopped me and I sighed.

"I like kissing you, too, but we need to talk seriously," she said. My stomach sank and I automatically knew that she was going to send me home. I nodded looking down.

"I get it," I said. "You're going to send me home tomorrow. Thank you for at least being honest about it."

"Woah. Hold up. I never said that I was sending you home, but the competition's gotten tougher and I'm going to have to make some difficult decisions tomorrow," she said. My head snapped up. _Does that mean that I'm going on in the competition? Or am I still going hard? She did say that she didn't say she was sending me home. But she also said that she has some tough decision to make. Ugggghhhhh. Why can't she just tell me what she means._

"Alright. I understand. I should probably go, though," I said, but before I could leave she pulled at my wrist turning me toward her and planted a chaste kiss on my lips for only a moment.

"See you later, Jennel," she said.

At the hotel, Jillian seemed pretty confident that she was going to make it through. _Damn, I wish I had confidence like her. _I barely slept that night. All I could think about was Demi and if I was going to make it through or not and how it would affect our relationship if I didn't make it through.

The next morning, Demi called us back to her loft. She told us that she was going to tell us the news one-on-one and in no particular order.

"Jennel, you're first," she said. I couldn't read her face, so I didn't know what to expect in there. After a brief hug, we sat down and she took one of my hands in hers.

"Jennel, I just wanted to start off by saying you have an incredible voice. There's no doubt about that. The first time I saw you I was just blown away," Demi started. _I feel a "but" coming soon. This is starting to feel like a break-up speech._ "But," she said. _I knew there would be a "but."_ _Oh no! What if we break-up AND I don't make it to live shows? How am I supposed to handle that. _"I have a few concerns. I feel as if you were really insecure with your performance and in order to be a pop star like the biggest thing is how you entertain people. I've made a decision… Jennel, you're in my final four," she said with the biggest smile. _Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm in. She's not breaking up with me. _I burst out crying and hugged Demi again before I walked into the "yes" room. _I made it. I made it._

It finally came down to Jillian and CeCe. One of them was staying. One of them was going. I didn't know CeCe well and I had known Jillian all my life so I was hoping that Jillian would make it. She didn't.

She came out of the room crying and shaking her head. I pulled her into a hug and saw Demi in the other room looking at me with eyes that screamed, "I'm sorry."

After consoling Jillian, she finally went home with Nick. It seemed those two had really hit it off. I was happy that she at least had that bit of happiness. When I was about to go to sleep, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Demi.

_Hey, sweets. I'm really sorry about Jillian. I was just doing my job, and I hope you're not too upset. Do you want to come over?_

I looked at the clock to see that it was nearly midnight. _Now? _I responded.

_Yes._

I groaned rolling out of bed, but smiled at the thought of alone time with Demi. _Okay. I'll be there in a few._

_I'll be waiting._

When I got to her loft, she answered the door in only a long tee-shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing glasses. She looked gorgeous, but I couldn't stop staring at her bare legs that I so desperately wanted to touch.

"Hey," she said breaking me from my trance and smirking at me knowing where my eyes had just been. I blushed.

"Hi," I responded. "It's late. What did you want to do?" I asked not meaning to sound rude but curious because it was just after midnight. She led me to her room.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to spend the night here with me," she said sounding slightly nervous. I smiled.

"Of course I'll spend the night with you," I responded. She gave me a big tee-shirt to wear and climbed into the plush bed before patting the spot beside her. I followed onto the bed and cuddled into her side before pressing a kiss on her lips then her cheek then her neck. I nuzzled my head in her neck and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up feeling hot breath on my neck. I opened my eyes confused until I saw Demi cuddled into me. She had her head rested in the crook of my neck and her arm across my midsection. Our legs were tangled and my arm rested on her lower back. I didn't want to wake her so I tried not to move as I grabbed my phone to check the time. It was only 7am. I wasn't supposed to move into the X Factor mansion until 2:30pm, so I still had time. I closed my eyes and sleep enveloped me again.

When I was woken a second time, it was because Demi was shaking me.

"Wake up," she whispered in my ear. I shivered before opening my eyes to look at her. I smiled when I saw her face.

"Good morning," I said a little groggily. She laughed. I rubbed my eyes getting the sleep out of my eyes then looked at the clock. It was already 11am.

"Wanna make some breakfast?" Demi asked. Just as she asked this my stomach growled loudly. Demi laughed before saying, "I guess I'll take that as a yes." I blushed.

We walked into the kitchen and Demi got out pancake mix. She turned around standing on her tip toes to reach the measuring cup in the cabinet behind her. When she turned back to me, I threw a handful of the floury pancake mix in her face laughing.

"Oh, it's on. You better run, baby," Demi said before grabbing a handful of the mix and running after me into the living room. We ran around the table in there, Demi chasing me as I wished I knew my way around her loft a better than I actually did. Eventually she caught up to me pushing me down lightly onto the couch, straddling me, and covering my face with the mix as we both laughed.

When we finally calmed down, I quickly realized the position we were in all too clearly and my mouth instantly dried. Demi noticed my change in expression and asked, "What's wrong?" I looked down at her legs straddling mine and blushed. She seemed to get the message because she burst out laughing getting off me.

"It's not funny," I said pouting. She continued to laugh and I continued to pout.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby, but it is kinda funny," she said trying to stop her laughter. "Come on," she said leading me back into the kitchen.

She finished making the pancakes as I sat at the table discreetly staring at her ass. Well, that is until she turned around catching me in the act and we both blushed. She brought over my pancakes and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek making me blush some more.

"Thanks," I said before unashamedly stuffing the pancakes in my face. Demi laughed.

"Slow down before you choke," she said jokingly. She walked over to the refrigerator and asked, "Do you want something to drink? I've got orange juice, apple juice, milk, or just water."

"Can I have some orange juice?" I asked once I finished chewing. She nodded pouring us both glasses of orange juice placing mine in front of me.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"You're welcome," she said smiling back. _I could watch her smile for the rest of my life. She has such a beautiful smile that always seems to make me feel better and always makes me smile._

At around 12:30pm, Demi drove me back to my hotel to pack my things, so that I could move into the mansion. She gave me a quick peck before I got out of the car. She couldn't come with me because we were afraid of the other contestants in the hotel seeing Demi and getting suspicious.

Once I finally finished packing all of my clothes, my macbook, the pictures that I brought of my family, and all my other necessities, I let out a sigh of relief lying down on the bed. Then there was a knock at the door and I groaned getting up and walking over.

Opening the door, I saw that it was CeCe. I didn't know her all that well. She came on a little strong when I first met her, but after talking to her a few times, she seemed pretty nice.

"Hey, CeCe, what's up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Willie and I were going to go explore before we go to the mansion and we were wondering if you wanted to come," she said. I smiled. I knew Willie a lot better than CeCe and if he wanted to hang out with CeCe she must be a pretty cool chick. Willie and I were part of a wolf pack along with Nick Youngerman before he had to go home. We were looking for another member and it looked like that member would be CeCe.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. I haven't gotten the chance to really see the city yet," I said.

"I know same. I've basically only seen the inside of this hotel and Demi's loft," she said jokingly. I smiled thinking about waking up and spending the morning with Demi. I grabbed my purse walking with CeCe to the lobby where Willie was waiting.

We walked along the Hollywood strip for about an hour before deciding to get our things from the hotel and move into the mansion. I had a lot of fun. Arriving at the mansion, I was convinced that we had the wrong address. It was huge. Walking in, we realize that we are the last of the contestants to arrive. We walked along the hallways trying to find our rooms. The mansion is divided into suites with bunk beds. I'm sharing the suite with Paige, CeCe, Lyric (from Lyric 145), and Allie (from Fifth Harmony). Since we got there last there CeCe and I were stuck with the bunk against the wall unlike the bunk that Allie and Lyric shared with a great view of the pool out the window. Paige got her own bunk so that her daughter Jade could be with her.

"Rock, paper, scissors for top bunk?" CeCe asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Rock, paper scissors, shoot!" we said together. CeCe won with scissors while I had paper. CeCe laughed climbing the ladder to the top bunk as I groaned.

I put all my stuff on my bed and started to unpack. Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

_Thinking of you… hope you've had a great day and are enjoying your multimillion dollar mansion. Haha. I can't wait to see you for your first mentoring session tomorrow. Love, Demi. P.S. my doggie Oliver is not as good a cuddler as you are._

I read the text over with a huge smile on my face that I obviously failed to hide, which led CeCe to give me a confused look.

"Why so smiley?" she asked. I panicked trying to think of a good reason.

"Uhh, my… boyfriend… uh… Demetrius? Sent me a cute text," I said while face-palming myself for not coming up with a better lie. _Boyfriend? Demetrius? Because that doesn't sound AT ALL like "my girlfriend Demetria."_

"Awww, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. And, oh my god, that's so funny that his name is Demetrius because then Demi's full name is Demetria," she said. _Oh, thank god. She bought it._

"Yeah. I know," I said.

"Does he have a nickname? Or does he just go by Demetrius?" she asked.

"Uhhh… yeah. He goes by Metri sometimes," I said.

"That's cool. How old is he?" she asked.

"He's 20," I said.

"Oooo an older guy," she said. "What does he do for a living?"

"He sings… and uhhh… plays guitar in a local band back home," I said. _Wow. Can I get any worse at this?_

"That's so cute that you guys both sing," she said.

"Yeah. We're like the perfect couple," I said. Well, this part is true because Demi and I are the perfect couple. At least we are in my eyes.

After we finally stop talking about "Demetrius," I reply to Demi.

_Hey, I've been thinking about you, too. In fact CeCe thinks that I'm texting my boyfriend Demetrius (who I've nicknamed Metri) who sings and plays guitar in a band back home._

I anxiously wait for her reply. I hope she's not angry at me almost spilling the beans.

_Demetrius? Really? You do realize that this "boyfriend" didn't have to have a name that sounded like mine. Haha. Or a job that's similar to mine. Is he also 20 years old? Haha._

I released a sigh of relief as I realize she was not mad and in fact thought the whole situation was funny, and I quickly type a response.

_Maybeeeeee. ;)_

_Oooo we're getting flirty, huh? ;) Well is this "boyfriend" of yours a good kisser?_

I blushed when I got her response and decided to turn up this flirting a notch.

_Definitely. He has a really long tongue that he definitely knows how to use._

I smiled in triumph thinking that she couldn't out flirt that. But that was quickly turned into me blushing a dark scarlet red when I got her response.

_I bet. I wonder where else he is good with that tongue. ;)_

My mind instantly filled with dirty thoughts. I quickly responded to her text with, _Goodnight, Demi. _To which she responded, _haha. I know you're thinking dirty things. Sweet Dreams, baby. ;)_

I definitely had "sweet dreams" that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**So so sorry that I haven't been uploading. I've been really busy with school and stuff, but I shall continue. Thank you for all the revews.**

The next morning, I woke up groaning at 8am. _Grrr morning. I just want to sleep._ But then I remembered that I was going to see Demi for my mentor session. I smiled big. I knew I had seen her the morning before and texted her throughout the day, but I already missed her so much. I jumped out of bed heading to the huge ass bathroom to take a shower.

CeCe was already in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She looked at me confused when she saw the giant smile taking over my face. "I didn't know you were such a morning person. What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"I'm just really excited for our first mentoring sessions," I said happily.

"Oh. Me too. I'm really nervous, though. Like what if Demi doesn't like me? When we were at her loft, she said that I come off as unlikable. I really don't want her to think I'm unlikable," she said.

"CeCe, she's gonna love you. I'll admit that when I first met you, you came off a bit strong, but then I got to know you, and now I love you. You're a great person. Demi's barely got to talk to you, so she doesn't know you. Let her know you and she'll love you," I said. It seemed to calm her down. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Jennel. You are probably one of the greatest friends I've ever had," she said genuinely. I smiled.

"You're a great friend, too… Now let's change the subject because this is getting far too cheesy," I said as she laughed pulling out of the hug. I like CeCe. The producers made her seem like such a bitch in the show due to editing, but she is such a nice person. She a very selfless person, who tries to come off confident to hide her insecurities.

At around 11am, Demi came over to start her mentoring sessions. CeCe was first then me then Paige then Willie. I walk around the mansion finally getting the chance to really get to see all of it while I waited for Demi and CeCe to finish. After about an hour I got bored. Walking back I heard the beautifully obnoxious laugh of the girl that I am head over heels in love with. CeCe and Demi were just finishing up and leaving the mentoring room.

I smiled noticing that CeCe was smiling and that she seemed noticeably more relaxed than she was before the session. I knew that those two would become good friends they're so alike—charming, funny, selfless, caring.

"Hey, Jennel. You're up," Demi said. I smiled excited to get started.

I walked into a white room with an entire wall made out of glass window with a beautiful view… of the parking lot. Welcome to LA. Demi and I sat on separate couches facing each other to appear appropriate for the cameras.

"So… I was thinking of having you perform 'Home Sweet Home' by Motley Crue," Demi said. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds awesome. I love Motley Crue and I feel like I could do a lot with that song," I said.

"Ok. So this week it's the mentor's decision of who will go home for each category. So even though America's not voting, I need you to give it your all in this performance. Leave everything on the stage," She said. I nodded suddenly feeling nervous. I rehearsed the song once or twice and Demi sent me on my way.

When I got back to the room, I saw CeCe sitting on her bed looking pretty excited.

"Jennel, oh my god, you were so right this morning. I had nothing to worry about with Demi. She's the best. I love her so much," she said. _I know that she meant love in a 'she's a celebrity and she's so nice to me' kind of way but I'm jealous. _I controlled my green eyed monster.

"Yeah, she is the best. I've loved her and her music for like ever. It's really cool actually getting to know her," I said. CeCe nodded in agreement.

It was Wednesday, Halloween, and the first live show of X Factor. I was so nervous. I could feel my hands sweating. Demi got CeCe, Paige, Willie, and I bubbles for a present. It was so cute._ She's so cute._ She's been working me hard over the past week._ I hope I make her proud tonight. That's all I want._

As if she knew how I was feeling, I got a text: _I know you're nervous, but just remember the things I told you in sessions and don't think about the words while you're singing. You know them. Good luck tonight, baby! I love you, Demi 3_

We had officially dropped the "L" word three days ago. She said it first and I was so relieved that I almost forgot to say it back. Every time she says it I blush, something CeCe seemed to pick up on and assumes is "Demetrius," the fake boyfriend.

When I got out there, I sang my ass off and hoped that it would be enough. I got rave reviews, but Simon's comment about Demi turning me into her kinda bothered me. _Who wouldn't want to be Demetria? She's beautiful and talented and funny and sexy and sweet and motherly and childish… the list goes on. She's perfect in my eyes._

Demi sent me another text: _Hey babe, you were AMAZING! Come over? Love you, Demi._

I replied: _Definitely and thank you. I couldn't have done it without you. Love you too, Jenn._

I changed into sweatpants and a tee-shirt before heading toward the door to leave and go to Demi's. You know you're in love when you're comfortable around the person in sweats. All of a sudden CeCe asked, "Jennel? Where are you going?" _Think, Jennel, think._

"Uhh… I have some friends visiting LA right now that I'm going out with," I said praying that she would buy it.

"Okay. Have fun," she replied. _Thank you, lord._

When I got to Demi's loft, I knocked three times before she opened the door looking as gorgeous as always in no makeup, glasses, sweatpants with her hair pulled back.

"Hey, Gorgeous," I said pecking her on the lips.

"Hey, baby," she responded pulling me with her to her bed.

"I love you," I said. She smiled.

"I love you, too." I rested her head on my breast stroking her hair and watching her drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up to the sound of barking. "Demiiiiii," I groaned as I felt around the bed for her, but was faced only with cold sheets. I got up and walked out of the room toward the kitchen. "Dem?" I called out.

"Right here," Demi said and I looked down over the island in the kitchen to find her sitting on the ground in only a big tee-shirt with a small dog in her lap.

"Who's this little fella?" I said motioning toward the dog. She smiled that cute little smile that she does when she's really excited.

"This is my puppy, Oliver. He's been staying with my mom ever since I moved here because she didn't think I could really handle him on my own, but I finally convinced her," she said smiling. I smiled back.

"He's so cute. I might have to steal him from you," I said jokingly. She glowered at me playfully.

"No. He's mine and so are you," she said standing up and pecking my lips. I grinned happily. Demi, then, put Oliver down and grabbed me around the waist pulling me toward her for a proper kiss. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, but she denied me. I groaned trying to push her lips apart but she only smirked at my defeat. Finally she allowed me in letting my tongue explore her mouth. A light moan left her mouth as I pulled her hair. She pulled back from my mouth and moved down my jawline to my ear, which she nibbled making me moan loudly in pleasure. She dipped her head down to my neck as I moved my head to allow her easier access. She found my pulse point and latched on sucking hard turning me on more and more. "Fuck," I mumbled between moans. I pulled her face up pressing my lips against hers hard while pushing her against the island. She moaned at that the roughness turning her on.

She pushed back moving us toward the couch in her living room. She pushed me down on it straddling my lap. My hands moved down to her ass as hers pulled at my hair. I pulled away from her lips starting to ravish her neck with kisses and bites when I felt her hands start to creep up my shirt making me shudder. I was so turned on. I pulled away quickly ripping off my shirt and doing the same to her. She pulled me back into the kiss and I stood up walking us back into her room and pushing her onto the bed. She rolled us over kissing down my stomach and pulling my sweat pants down. I moaned and moaned as she started kissing my inner thighs, but just before she got to where I wanted her to go she pulled back climbing back up my body. She reached behind my back undoing my bra and kissing my lips chastely for only a second. She kissed around my left nipple biting and sucking and making me ache with want until I couldn't take it anymore and forced my nipple into her mouth. I felt her chuckle and smirk against my skin. She moved on to my other breast doing the same.

She moved down my body and looked up at me when she faced my panties. I nodded eagerly. She slid my soaked panties down my legs with ease scratching my legs lightly as she did so. She started licking from the bottom of my slit to the top. The first lick shocked me making me shudder with pleasure. The second lick excited me. The third lick frustrated me and I tangled my hands in her hair pushing her face into my pussy. She latched onto my swollen clit sucking hard. She moved down sticking her tongue in my pussy making me scream in pleasure. That talented tongue made me moan over and over again switching from praising god to praising Demi. She caught me off guard to say the least when she stuck three fingers in my cunt pumping hard and fast and went back to sucking my clit pushing me over the edge. I came hard screaming her name while my hands grasped her red sheets. She pulled away kissing up my body to my lips and rolling off me.

Once I came down from the best orgasm of my life I rolled onto Demi kissing lips and down her body caressing every curve and memorizing every inch of her skin. She's flawless and I made sure to let her feel that way as I pumped three fingers in and out of her and switching between sucking her tits, sucking her neck, and sucking her clit. Her moans increased and became louder and louder until she was screaming my name. She came hard and licked up every bit.

I went back to the mansion grinning like an idiot. CeCe called me out on it. "Jennel, what's up with you?"

"Nothing just really happy," I said back.

"You look like you just got laid, but your boy-toy's in Massachusetts, right?" CeCe said.

"Uh, right. Pffttt I do not look like I just got laid. Shut up, ass," I lied.

"What's that?" CeCe said looking intently at something on my neck. My eyes widened as my hand flew up covering my neck. "Oh my God is that a hickey. Jennel Garcia, were you doing the dirty with someone who is not your boyfriend?"

"Uhhhh no. It's not a hickey," I said trying to think of something.

"Then move your hand and let me see," she said ripping at my hand. "You know lying's bad. Jennel, you can tell me things. You're my best friend. I'm never gonna judge you." She sounded honestly hurt that I was lying to her and I felt guilty.

"Demetrius isn't real!" I blurted out. _Oh no. What am I doing? Am I really doing this? What will CeCe say? Will Demi be mad at me?_

"What do you mean? Who have you been texting?" CeCe said. She sounded so confused and hurt that I was lying. I felt so guilty for lying to her. _I'm doing this. Oh God._

"If I tell you the truth, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I know you won't be angry because you're my best friend but I don't think you'll be too happy," I said rambling. CeCe nodded promising not to tell anyone.

"It was Demi," I said closing my eyes tight. It was silent. I opened one eye and then the other.

"Demi? What do you mean it was De- Oh my God! You and Demi- Demi and you- You're dating!" CeCe exploded. She was shocked. I nodded carefully praying to God that CeCe wouldn't be angry. "Oh my God! I Knew you liked her. It was so obvious the way you stared at her when she was in the room like she was the only one there. At first I thought you were just really star struck but then I noticed that little love struck puppy dog thing going on when you smiled every time someone would say her name-" CeCe rambled.

"Wait! You knew! How come you didn't say anything?" I blurted.

"Well you said you had a boyfriend and you never talked about liking girls so I didn't want to firstly accuse you of liking someone other than your 'boyfriend' and secondly I wasn't sure how you would react to me pointing out that that person was also a girl. So I didn't say anything," CeCe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I stared at her in disbelief. Here I was thinking I was doing a great job of hiding my feelings and CeCe knows right off the bat.

"Well what about Demi? Was she obvious?" I asked.

"Not as much as you, but she did talk about you as being the one she was most excited about in interviews and she gave you these like backwards hugs all the time. At first I thought that she was just excited because you're like a mini her. I mean you have like the same style and you're both really funny," CeCe said. I smiled. "So tell me, how did you two get together anyway?"

I smiled thinking back to boot camp. "At boot camp that annoying Tara lady who was way over confident played me in a song choice and I was really upset thinking that I had ruined any chances at getting further in the show and Demi showed up and comforted me and I just kissed her and she kissed me back," I said chuckling at how nervous I was afterwards.

"Wow. You two have been together that long?" CeCe asked surprised.

"Yup. I should probably call her. She doesn't exactly know that you know now," I said.

"Wait! You know how Demi's really into pranks?" CeCe asked smirking. I suddenly grew nervous.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, let's prank her. Don't tell her I know and just randomly like kiss her or something when I'm around," CeCe said evilly. I grinned and nodded.

"Let's do it. She'll kill me for this but let's do it," I said. Suddenly CeCe's smirk widened and looked at me.

"Speaking of 'doing it,' you and Demi are?" she said wiggling her eyebrows. I went red.

"WHAT? Pfft no we are not doing it," I said trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. CeCe squealed pointing at me.

"You totally are!" she screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read: I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as often as I would like to, but I'm really gonna try to get a few chapters up in the next week. Thanks for all the reviews. Also, I am gonna change the texting set up in the story because it's kinda confusing to differentiate between texting and thinking because they are both in italics. **

CeCe and I continued to hang out as she continued to pester me about Demi and sex with Demi.

"Oh come on. Tell me!" CeCe said stubbornly.

"No. I am **not **talking to you about my sex life," I said with my arms crossed. CeCe rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on. I'm just curious. I've kissed a girl before, but I've never had sex with one. Who did what to who first?" she asked. _Oh my God! I'm gonna kill this girl. She is driving me crazy._

"Fine. She did it to me first. And that is all I'm telling you," I said.

"Damn! Jennel's getting it," CeCe said laughing as I rolled my eyes blushing a bit.

Later that day, Demi sent Paige, CeCe, and I a text inviting us to a girl's night/sleepover at her apartment. She said she wanted to get to know her contestants a bit more since she had to send Willie home yesterday. Paige turned down the offer because her daughter Jade was sick with the flu and she didn't want to leave Jade alone.

CeCe smirked at me. "So, I'd say tonight is the perfect night for our little prank. What do you say?" she asked. I nodded grinning. I have to admit I was a bit nervous of Demi's reaction though.

When we got there, Demi bombarded us with a huge hug each. When she pulled me into the hug she whispered, "Hey, baby. I've missed you so badly and so has my bed," into my ear. I could feel the heat of my blush take over and couldn't help but slightly and involuntarily shudder at the feel of her hot breath on the sensitive part of my ear. I inhaled her addicting scent of vanilla before pulling back to see CeCe standing behind Demi trying to hold in a laugh at the sight of my rosy cheeks and mouthing "What did she say?" I rolled my eyes at her as Demi turned around to face CeCe and give her a hug. CeCe looked at me and mouthed for me to kiss Demi.

Within seconds of Demi pulling away from her hug with CeCe, I pulled her in by the back of her neck kissing her hard. I could hear CeCe trying really hard not to laugh. Demi quickly pushed me away her shocked expression turning to anger then fear. So as the great actress she is she acted shocked and as if I had never kissed her before. "Jennel, what the hell? What are you-" she started before CeCe cut her off laughing.

"I know. I know," CeCe said between laughs. "Don't worry." Demi blushed and looked down. I grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers.

"How did you find out?" Demi asked.

"Well, I could always tell Jennel had a thing for you by the way she looked at you," she started and Demi and I both blushed. "Also, you would always talk about Jennel in interviews. And then, this morning Jennel came back to the mansion with a huge ass hickey… I always figured you were the possessive type." CeCe and I laughed as Demi hid her blushing face in my neck.

"Can we change the subject now?" Demi asked embarrassed. I kissed her rosy cheek, "Of course, baby," I said looking into her gorgeous eyes. I heard CeCe make a whipping sound next to me. I shoved her lightly never breaking eye contact with Demi.

"So… uh… what movie did you guys wanna watch? I have Les Miserables," Demi said. CeCe and I looked at her strangely.

"That movie hasn't even come out in theatres yet. How do you have it?" I asked.

"Umm… Duhh… celebrity," she said jokingly pointing to her face. "But really I pulled a few strings to get it through Nick Jonas because he played Marius in the 25th anniversary version." CeCe and I laughed.

"Ok. Let's watch it. Ugghhh and we should order pizza 'cause I'm starving," CeCe said.

"You just ate like two hours ago," I said through a laugh.

"Exactly. Two hours is a long time," she said with a completely straight face. Demi giggled and I smiled at her.

"I'll order some pizza. You guys put the movie on," Demi said.

About halfway through the movie, I noticed CeCe fell asleep with a little bit of pizza sauce on the corner of her mouth. I nudged Demi, who was snuggled up in between my legs with her back resting against my front, and pointed to CeCe. She laughed before turning around in my lap so that she straddling me. She started simple, just lightly pecking my lips while whispering, "I love you." I smiled into the kiss and pushed our lips together harder. She glided her tongue across my lower lip and I let her explore my mouth moaning in the process. My hands gripped tightly to her ass as I slowly started to knead it. Her hands were halfway up my shirt teasing the flesh of my stomach. I bit down on her lip tugging at it as she moaned lightly. She forced our lips back together hard. Her lips sucked at my tongue pulling it into her mouth as I groaned kneading my hands harder against her ass. She let out an almost animalistic growl and I could feel myself soak my panties at the sexy sound.

"Wow. Talk about dinner and a show," I heard from beside me. Demi pulled back quickly almost falling out of my lap, but I caught her before she could. CeCe laughed loudly. "Damn, though, you guys make a hot couple." Demi and I both blushed hard. "Alright. I'll stop embarrassing you," CeCe said before yawning. "Imma head to bed. You two have fun, but keep it quiet." CeCe winked before walking off toward the guest room.

"Mmmm… we should head to bed, too," Demi said climbing out of my lap and pulling me up. I groaned not wanting to go to sleep horny.

"But I'm not tired," I whined. Demi looked at me with a devilish smirk.

"Who said anything about sleeping," she said playfully. I smiled and she winked before turning around. My gaze traveled down to her ass as I watched her hips sway teasingly.

Before Demi could even close the door, I had her shirt ripped off and the button to her pants undone. I pushed her into the door roughly, but soon she had taken over control shoving me onto the bed and ripping every article of clothing off my body. My skin felt like it was on fire under her touch. She straddled me and that's when she slowed things down. We stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes are the most beautiful brown color and they always make me catch my breath just looking at them, but in that moment they were a dark almost black hue. They showed lust and passion, but there was also a softness, a sense of love and adoration, to her eyes that made my heart leap.

I was the first to lean in so enticed by her eyes that I needed to feel her lips on mine. The kiss started off soft, sweet, our lips barely brushing together, but it soon turned rough, hot and heavy. All I wanted was some Demi sweetness (if you know what I mean *wink *wink). I released a moan that was muffled by the pair of lips passionately pushing against my own. Her hands drifted down my body to my stomach before roughly scratching down my thighs. I pulled out of the kiss moaning loudly at the pleasurable pain of a dominant Demi. I was so wet and I just wanted her to touch me.

"Please, Dem, please!" I had resorted to begging. Suddenly she slipped 3 fingers inside me and I threw my head back in ecstasy. She leaned into my neck but didn't press her lips to it. I groaned at the feeling of her hot breath on my skin as her fingers quickened the pace plunging in and out of me. She pressed her lips firmly to my jawline sucking along my heated skin to my breasts.

She licked my right nipple once only flicking her tongue on it making me gasp. Then she sucked on the nipple while moving her other hand that wasn't thrusting in and out of me up to pinch my left nipple. Her lips moved down my abdomen taking extra time on my lower abdomen as it tensed under the ministrations of her hand.

"DEMIIIIII," I screamed as her mouth claimed my clit sucking hard. "FUCK. Fuck. Fuck," I whined pulling on her hair. Just as I was about to cum all over her she pulled away from my clit and took her fingers out of me. I glared at her beyond sexually frustrated. She smirked before teasing my hole with her tongue and then plunging it in my beyond wet cunt.

"DEMI. DEMI. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUUUUUCCCKKKK," I screamed as my cum covered her face. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel anything. When I finally recovered, I saw Demi leaning over me with a bit of my juices rolling down her chin. I pulled her close and licked it off slowly. "Give me a minute. Then I'll return the favor," I said my voice still hoarse from screaming. Demi shook her head.

"No. Just you tonight, baby," she said before cuddling into me. I smiled shutting off the lamp next to the bed. I grabbed my phone next to the table checking the time. I saw that I had a text from CeCe.

**[CeCe—2:34am]: i know i said you guys make a hot couple, but could you keep it down. i'm not in the mood for porn at 2 in the morning.**

I laughed softly before turning my phone off and pulling Demi closer to me.

"Goodnight, baby," I said softly.

"Night, babe," she replied sleepily.


End file.
